chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Wii Fit Trainer
<< Mega Man | All 4 U | Olimar >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 Baffling everyone's mind when she was first announced, Wii Fit Trainer has weighed in! Hailing from such a strange series to pick even Sakurai himself said NO ONE, saw this coming. Her Final Smash "Wii Fit", is quite the devastating move. It sends out an entire wave of Wii Fit Trainer silhouettes covering the entire Battlefield (literally, it looks as if the only way to escape it is to go behind her.). Her moves involve the ever plentiful array of exercises and yoga poses from her games. She's even got a special technique allowing her to boost her attack power as well as a male counterpart as an alternate costume. Sure enough she was initially thought of a waste of a slot by many ignorant players, but to the many of us believers we believed if Mr.Game and Watch could do it, so could she. Get down and give 20 for Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 1.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer delivers a fearsome jab to Mega and Samus. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 2.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer gracefully evades the Master Sword. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 3.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer prepares for a battle in Skyloft. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 4.jpg|Kirby and WFT stretch out. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 5.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer stretches out in front of Skyloft. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 6.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer has dazed Samus, Pit AND Fox. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 7.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer backflips in the night. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 8.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer fires her Final Smash: Wii Fit. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 9.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer and Fox do the splits. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 10.jpg|Donkey attempts balancing Wii Fit Trainer. Moveset Special *Sun Salutation: These delightfully greeting move not only releases a powerful solar based projectile, but heals 1% after using it! Use this move in combination with Deep Breathing for a devastating ball of sun energy. **TBA **TBA *Header: Taking soccer (or football if you will) to the battle, Wii Fit Trainer releases a fast and far traveling projectile. Use an air dodge before hitting the bal to simply let it drop. **Huge Header: Sacrifice speed and power for a bigger hitbox with this huge soccer ball. **Weighted Header: This useful move makes the ball much heavier and powerful at the cost of making it drop quick. *Super Hoop: Work those hips as the trainers spin high into the sky whilst dealing drill damage. Mash the button to go higher! **Jumbo Hoop: These huge hoops deal more damage widely but are only good for horizontal recovery **Hoop Hurricane: Use this hurricane move to draw opponents in and hit them skyward. *Deep Breathing: Use this move to give the trainers a launching boost. As I said before doing it in tandum with Sun Salutation leads to some very desireable results. **Volatile Breathing: Apparently a "forbidden breathing method", this technique doesn't give our trainers a launch rate boost. It makes them /combust/ a violent explosion. Scary, huh? **Steady Breathing: Performing this one successfully gives the trainers temporary invincibility. But this can't be used a commonly as deep breathing. *Wii Fit: Release a much better version of Mario's Final Smash! Not much to say. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Burying Combo) *Dash Attack (Gate Pose) *Strong Side (Dancer) *Strong Up (Triangle) *Strong Down (Plow) Smash *Forward Smash (Warrior) *Up Smash (Tree) *Down Smash (Arm & Leg) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Jackknife) *Forward Aerial (Single Leg Extention) *Backward Aerial (Backward Dropkick) *Upward Aerial (Half Moon) *Down Aerial (Chair) Grabs *Pummel (Collar Shake) *Forward Throw (Volleyball Serve) *Backward Throw (Kick) *Up Throw (Volleyball Smack) *Down Throw (Basketball Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Wii Fit Trainer stretches sideways and says "Let's get a good stretch!". *Side: Wii Fit Trainer stretches her shoulders and says "Stretch those shoulders." *Down: Wii Fit Trainer sits down, and stretches in an almost split formation with her hands touching her toes while saying "Let's stretch our legs.". Stage Introduction *Wii Fit Trainer steps off of the balance board and into the battle. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Save File Selected: Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer does both a tree pose and warrior pose. *Wii Fit Trainer does the arm and leg lift. *Wii Fit Trainer wipes her head with a towel on her shoulders and gives the player a thumbs up. Palettes #Wii Fit Trainer ♀ #Wii Fit Trainer ♂ #Red ♀ #Red ♂ #Green ♀ #Green ♂ #Yellow ♀ #Yellow ♂ Category:Blog posts